


Возмездие

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	Возмездие

— Хорошо бегаешь, — Мукуро, прислонившийся к стене мотеля, даже не выпрямляется. Ему это просто не нужно — он не стал бы показываться, не заключив жертву в иллюзию.  
— Я выполнял приказ Бьякурана, — Гло Ксиния ни на что не рассчитывает, произнося это.  
— Ты пытался обидеть Хром, — Мукуро улыбается, а потом Гло Ксиния влетает в домик спиной вперёд.  
Мукуро торопится, и Гло Ксиния, даже трясясь от страха, успевает удивиться этому и сообразить, что со дня поражения Бьякурана прошёл уже месяц — и целый месяц он оставался жив. Теперь его удача закончилась.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — он лихорадочно нащупывает коробочку.  
— Спасибо, — Мукуро улыбается. — Ты подал мне идею.  
Номер пропадает. Они снова в Кокуё, в этом отвратительном месте.  
— Приятные воспоминания, не так ли? — Мукуро бьёт трезубцем об пол. Гло Ксиния ждёт лотосов, но появляется кальмар. Выхватив коробочку, Гло Ксиния зажигает пламя на кольце, но не успевает выпустить оружие. Проклятая изменница-сова бьёт его в лицо. Всё плывёт, кружится, коробочка падает из рук. Мукуро смеётся, кальмар оплетает Гло Ксинию щупальцами. Или уже не Гло Ксинию?..  
Гигантский кальмар становится ещё больше, иллюзорные развалины ещё просторнее. Гло Ксиния пытается защититься пламенем, но кальмар — его кальмар — ломает ему руку. Гло Ксиния кричит и тут же забывает о боли. Его тело продолжает меняться. Оно уменьшается в одних местах и увеличивается в других. Это страшно и щекотно. Рубашка натягивается на округлившейся груди, трусы сначала обвисают, а потом впиваются в бёдра. Кальмар баюкает существо, которое недавно было Гло Ксинией, что-то другое — Гло Ксиния не видит, что — срывает с него одежду.  
— Чувствуешь себя Алисой в Стране Чудес? — спрашивает кто-то голосом Гло Ксинии. — Ты такая тощая. Посмотрим, на что ты сгодишься.  
Гло Ксиния пытается закричать, но издаёт только писк. Он видит ситуацию со стороны: он сам, то есть Хром, зажат щупальцами и стеблями лотосов; Мукуро, выглядящий как Гло Ксиния, ухмыляясь, стоит поодаль, поигрывая коробочкой с кальмаром. Это кажется более оскорбительным, чем всё остальное.  
— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? — голос у Гло Ксинии звонкий и высокий, как у девочки-подростка. Такой, каким он был бы у Хром, будь она чуть-чуть посмелее. "Мерзкая девчонка, — думает Гло Ксиния. — Из-за неё одни неприятности". Он полон страхом от пяток до темени, напуган настолько, что больше уже некуда, поэтому раздражение и ненависть вносят приятное разнообразие в его настроение.  
— Я не пытаюсь никого обманывать. Я показываю тебе то, что ты хотел видеть, — Гло Ксиния, то есть Мукуро, неожиданно серьёзен. — Нравится?  
— Прекрати! — взвизгивает Хром. То есть Гло Ксиния.  
Мысли, продавленные страхом и иллюзией, искажаются. Чтобы помнить, кто он такой, приходится сосредоточиться.  
— Хорошо, что я вижу тебя как есть, — Мукуро снова смеётся. — И нет, я не остановлюсь.  
Он пропадает из виду. С Гло Ксинией, с девчонкой, в которую он превратился, остаётся гигантский кальмар с гигантскими щупальцами.  
Сначала они ласкают девчонку. Гладят грудь, массируя соски, скользят между ног, размазывая по промежности слизь, заставляя расслабиться — и Гло Ксиния расслабляется, не в силах сопротивляться иллюзии. Трогают лицо и губы, словно целуя. Существо с женским телом и разумом Гло Ксинии боится этой ласки, но не в силах сопротивляться ощущениям. Между ног становится мокро и жарко, Гло Ксиния, словно испуганная девчонка, пытается свести бёдра, но щупальца не позволяют. Возбуждение, стыд, паника заставляют дрожать. Ощущений так много, мысли так спутаны, что он даже не задумывается над тем, как он чувствует органами, которых у него просто нет. Не успевает задуматься — потому что одно из щупалец разворачивается кончиком к его телу и ввинчивается во влагалище. Оно довольно тонкое у окончания, но чем дальше — тем толще. Гло Ксиния визжит женским голосом, но на визг является другое щупальце. Рот вот-вот порвётся под давлением пламени — Дождя ли?.. Тумана ли?.. Гло Ксиния не знает. Он полон боли. Он — боль. Его, то есть, уже не его, но ощущаемое им как его собственное тело разрывают с двух сторон, руки стиснуты другими щупальцами, бесчувственны и неподвижны.  
"Хуже некуда", — острая и неожиданно ясная мысль исчезает, смытая новой волной боли. Третье щупальце атакует его анус. Ещё два раздёргивают ноги в стороны. "Это всё иллюзия", — напоминает себе то, что осталось от Гло Ксинии. Щупальце уже внутри, по нему струится кровь, и её запах повисает в воздухе. "Это не я!" — паника отплясывает в висках, заставляет зажмуриться. "У меня два глаза, — вспоминает Гло Ксиния. — У Хром был один, а у меня два". Это помогает, но ненадолго.  
Когда он открывает глаза и смотрит на свой живот, он видит, как тот вздувается от напора щупалец. Одно не так глубоко и массирует матку, причиняя боль, — Гло Ксиния уже не задумывается над тем, откуда у него матка. Другое глубже — когда оно двигается, разорванный анус раскрывается всё шире и шире, а на животе проступают бугры.  
— Нравится? — спрашивает Мукуро. — Ты ведь это хотел увидеть, — он смеётся, и от этого смеха кровь стынет в жилах.  
Ответить существо, бывшее когда-то Гло Ксинией, не может — его рот заткнут ещё одним щупальцем, если оно вдвинется ещё немного глубже, он разорвётся. Кончик уже в горле, хочется блевать, но это невозможно.  
Ещё два щупальца принимаются за грудь: давят на неё, трут соски, словно это может вызвать возбуждение. Словно существо с разорванным сфинктером способно возбудиться. Слышны какие-то звуки — утробные отчаянные стоны и хлюпанье.  
Последнее щупальце, оставшееся без дела, скользит по телу, тычется в занятые отверстия, не может найти себе места — недолго. То, которое извивалось раньше в кишечнике, слегка отступает, сплетается со свободным, и они врываются в тело Гло Ксинии уже вместе. Хлюпает кровь, хрустят, не выдержав давления, кости. Боли становится так много, что Гло Ксиния наконец теряет сознание. "Упс", — слышит он на краю спасительной темноты.  
Мукуро недостаточно мягкосердечен, чтобы позволить ему умереть так легко. Гло Ксиния приходит в себя и осознаёт, что вместо промежности у него теперь окровавленная дыра, а рот всё-таки разорвался.  
— Ты ведь хотел сделать с ней именно это, — холодно говорит Мукуро, и Гло Ксиния не стал бы с ним спорить, даже если бы смог. "Скорее бы это закончилось", — думает он. Страх, достигший предела, отступает, инстинкт самосохранения терпит поражение от всепоглощающего страдания плоти.  
— Зря, — говорит Мукуро, и Гло Ксиния опять с ним согласен. — Хватит с тебя, пожалуй.  
Гло Ксиния успевает увидеть острие трезубца и даже отличить боль в пронзённом горле от всей остальной боли.  
Больше он не успевает ничего.


End file.
